Nothing to Lose
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Maya is heading back home to Toronto for Christmas when she meets Zig,who is also homeward bound. Will the magic of the holiday season be able to keep them together, or will they be torn apart? I know, lame summary, but the story gets better. RxR. I don't own Degrassi. Zaya. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got this idea a year ago and didn't work much on writing it out. I did have some things in mind as far as the plot goes. I started working on this on the 23****rd**** and I wanted to post it the next day to at least get chapter one out there, but I am glad how this turned out, so whatever. I just wanted to post it while it was still the holiday season. Haha. I know I have a bunch of other stories to update. I'm going to try and post updates for Change Your Mind and Contagious (my two recent Zaya stories), so go check those out when they are posted! Enjoy this story. I literally just went through my Spotify, like I do with other stories, to find a title. This is named after the Merriment song "Nothing to Lose." They're a lesser known band, but if you guys would go listen to the song, that would be cool. :)**

* * *

The songs, the snow, the cookies. The good mood people are always in. Christmas seemed to bring all of this out in everyone.

But not Maya Matlin. Her holiday season was total shit so far.

Her train back to Toronto was late. And not just one of those five minute delays. Oh, no. She'd been standing by the bench for almost two hours. _Standing_, not _sitting_. All of the space on the bench was taken up by a couple and several pieces of over-stuffed luggage.

"Ever hear of the ground?" she felt like yelling, but she kept her mouth shut, fearing the train would arrive the second the altercation got heated and she'd be denied entrance.

Even though it really was the couple's fault. Their bags were going to touch the ground sooner or later. Either that or the seats inside the train. In all fairness, they might be no cleaner than the sidewalk.

At that thought, Maya hoped she wouldn't get saddled with sitting next to the couple on the train. They'd probably take up the whole seat with all their crap.

Suddenly, it seemed as if her prayers were answered, because the wife stood up and grabbed a suitcase off of the bench. Her husband followed her to the train, carrying the other two pieces of luggage.

_Hmm,_ Maya thought. _Multiple trains must be late today._

Quickly, she sat down on the bench, silently vowing that she would be the only person sitting there until the train arrived.

And she kept to her promise. That is until someone tapped on her shoulder.

"I'm not giving it up," she said, turning around to face the stranger. Catching sight of his dark hair and green eyes, she was stunned. He was gorgeous. And she'd already been a jerk, even though it had only been about two seconds since she found out he existed. "I mean, what do you want? I-I mean, hello."

"Hi," he said, glancing at the space next to Maya. "I was going to ask if anybody was sitting there, but it seems as if you really don't like guests, so I'll, uh, just see if there's another bench somewhere else."

"No," she said, reaching out to grab his arm. "You can sit here."

He smirked at her eagerness. "If you insist." He lifted his messenger bag over his shoulder and put it on the bench before sitting down himself.

"It's just that I've been sitting here for a few hours."

"Toronto?"

"Yeah. Is that where you're headed?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm usually late for things. I got here, like, five minutes before it was supposed to take off. Then, some lady at the ticket counter said it'd be a while, so I went to this shopping center nearby."

"Do any Christmas shopping?"

"Nah, just looked. Maybe saw a movie."

"You knew you had a train to catch, so you went and saw a movie?" She laughed.

"No, I was just kidding. I didn't see a movie. I just thought that would have been funny to say. I don't know." He shrugged.

"Oh. Well, this has been awkward." She laughed again. "Here, I'll give you some more room." She scooted closer to the edge of the bench. "I don't usually like to sit near the edge in case I fall off."

"I probably shouldn't sit near edges either. I'm tall, so if I lose my balance, I'll probably fall and the bench won't be enough to support my weight."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Well, you're short. A fall won't hurt as much since you're closer to the ground." He chuckled.

Maya fake pouted. "If I have to sit next to you on the train, it's going to be one long ride."

"Why?"

"Because you're mean."

He rolled his eyes. "Would an apology suffice?"

"You can try, but I'm not making any promises."

He sighed, standing up from the bench and bending down on his knees. "Oh, Miss, what's your name?"

"Maya."

"Oh, Miss Maya," he began again, clasping his hands together as if he were begging. "Brilliant, amazing, beautiful Maya, would you please forgive me, Zig, for being an idiot?"

"Your name's Zig? Don't think I know a Zig."

"Out of all of that, that's all you got? My name? Not even anything about me saying you're beautiful?"

"I, uh, thought you were just putting on an act."

He just stared at her, raising his eyebrows and not saying anything.

"I'm not having sex with you, if that's what all this flattery is about."

"Hey, I wasn't even trying that angle, but if that's what you want..." He smirked.

"Shut up." She lightly punched him in the arm.

"Now who's mean? I think you owe me something for that one."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was trying to be smooth and you didn't go along with that, _and_ you caused me bodily harm. I think that's worth a kiss at least."

Maya rolled her eyes, kissing her fingertips and touching them to Zig's arm. "There, happy?"

"You so know that's not what I meant."

"Ooh," Maya suddenly said. "I think," she said, reaching into her purse. "Yup, I do have one. Here." She toss a Hershey's kiss at him.

"Clever, but it seems like I won't get you to give in to this one. How about you let me sit next to you on the train?"

Maya shrugged. "Why not? I've got nothing to lose. Unless you're some axe murderer. Then that would be weird."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I started working on this chapter the other day and I decided to type up what I'd written on paper and finish off the chapter. Also, Zig's family will make an appearance sometime within the next few chapters, so yay! I'm also happy that I get to include some Russian in the conversations. If you guys don't know, I took Russian in high school/two semesters of it in college, and I am a nerd for all things Russian. :p [I'll include translations when the time comes.] I got a chance to use the slang book I got and I am tempted to use a rather, dare I say it, saucy line. Hmm, you guys will just have to wait for that one. I'll make sure not to take too long before we get to that, as I don't want to leave this story hanging and I'd like to get to certain chapters soon!**

**Shout-out to Islanda, whose semester starts today! I hope your first round of classes goes well.**

**Oh, P.S. cherry hot chocolate tastes pretty good. Dunkin Donuts has it, so if you have one nearby, I recommend checking it out. :D Okay, this is all. Enjoy now!**

* * *

Maya and Zig both stifled laughs as the other passengers glared at them. They were currently swapping some of their worst Christmas memories, though Zig's story seemed to be able to fit under the best category.

He and some friends were outside in their bathing suits, trying to prove that they were tough enough to brave the snow. Needless to say, Zig ended up getting his pants pulled down by one of his friends, leaving him butt naked in the snow. At his friend's parents' house. With kids and grandparents there as well.

Maya erupted with laughter again. "Did anyone catch you?"

"Luckily, no. My friend's parents are, like, really conservative, so they would have flipped out if they knew what we were doing. We told them we were going for a walk." He paused to chuckled. "I'm surprised they didn't catch us. We were practically screaming because it was so cold." He laughed again. "Your turn."

Maya bit her lip.

"You have to say it. I told ya mine."

"I was visiting my boyfriend's family. Meeting them for the first time, actually." She paused. "Long story short, trying to have sex in a single bed, surrounded my childhood toys and paper-thin walls? Yeah, big turnoff."

"So, did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Have sex with him?You said you _tried_."

"No, not really."

Zig clasped his hands together in the air. "Oh, a happy ending."

"And why is that?"

"If Mr. Single Bed..._bedded_ you that night, you might still be with him, instead of talking to me right now. So, in a way, I kind of owe him." He pretended to raise an invisible glass. "To Mr. whatever that guy's name is, whose beautiful ex-girlfriend is now in my possession." He smirked at Maya. "If she wants to be, of course." When Maya remained silent, he continued. "She doesn't have to answer right now, though."

Maya smiled nervously.

"Hey, you didn't tell me why you're headed home."

"Winter break," Maya answered.

"University?"

"Mhm."

"Let me guess, it's your...second year."

"Third."

"Right. It must be the height that had me thinking otherwise." He smirked again.

"Need another kiss?" Maya asked, referring to the first time he'd acknowledged her shortness.

"Ugh, only if you've got the real thing."

"What, someone doesn't like the off-brands? Hershey's can't make all the money."

He chuckled, relieved that Maya was brushing his previous comments off, instead of responding with more silence.

"Why are you going home?" she asked.

"I was working out some stuff for a new job. I, uh, I start next year. Around late February or early March. But for now, I'm just confined to Toronto."

"It's not so bad."

"Do you miss it? While you're at school, I mean?"

"I guess. I went to this school called Degrassi. I don't know if you've heard of it, but I didn't really have a bunch of friends there. But I see kids from there around town all the time when I'm home."

"You went to Degrassi?"

"Yeah."

"I did too, actually. Is Perino still there?"

"Yeah."

"I swear, there must have been a term when he'd given me detention every single week."

"I don't think I ever saw you there. How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"Oh, wow."

"Wow? Sounds like a bad thing. How old are _you_?"

"I just turned twenty."

"Shit, that's young."

"Only _kind of_ young," Maya corrected. "Besides, it's not like it's illegal."

He smiled at her last sentence. "Why, were you seeing this going somewhere?" Realizing the words popped out of his mouth without any attention to tone, he was afraid she thought he saying it in a negative way. "I'm kidding," he whispered to her. He stretched his hand out to grab hers. "Your hands are freezing!"

Maya pulled her hand away and pressed it to her other one. "I guess my hands are always cold."

"Do you want some gloves or something?" He glanced toward his messenger bag, ready to retrieve a pair of gloves if she needed them.

"I'm good. Thanks, though."

"No problem. Do you want to go get some coffee or something? Surely that'll warm you up."

"Uh, well, I don't drink coffee."

"You don't drink coffee?"

"I don't like the taste."

"I'm sure they have hot chocolate too. You do like hot chocolate, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He stood up.

"I've actually been on a cherry hot chocolate kick lately. I tried it as a free sample and it's amazing."

"Well, I don't know if they have that, but we'll find something to warm you up so your poor fingers don't fall off."

* * *

"So..." Maya looked at Zig, waiting for his response.

"Yup," he said, setting his drink down. "You've officially won me over. Where has this been hiding all my life?"

"Right? I used to get mint all the time, bu now this is all I ever order. While they have it, at least. I think it's only a holiday flavor, which sucks."

Zig nodded, and they both continued to sip their drinks.

"What are you thinking about?" Maya asked.

Zig bit his lip. "You really wanna know?"

"That's why I asked."

"I feel kinda pathetic admitting this, but I was thinking of how I could get your number."

"Any luck with that?"

"Couldn't think of anything."

"Why not just ask?"

"I would have come off as too forward. But after everything we've talked about today, I'm pretty sure we've already touched on being forward."

Maya rolled her eyes.

"So, does that mean I can have your number?"

"We'll see about that." She took another sip of her drink.

* * *

**Let me know if you guys liked it. :D I just wanted to finish it, so I feel like it ended quickly, but eh...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I've been terrible at updating this, along with my other fics. Same excuses: laziness, school, things like that. I was just thinking about this story and decided I'd write and post an update, even though I have two exams tomorrow that I should be studying for. Oops, haha. Anyway, after those two and a quiz (as a final) that I have on Tuesday (which I think is open-book), I'll hopefully be able to work on some more updates frequently. I'm also trying to get a job or two this summer to save up for grad school, so I'll try to squeeze in some time. (P.S. I'm only in my sophomore year, so I should have a while to save up. Haha The reason I'm starting early with saving is because I am looking into a combined bachelor's and master's degree in which I'd take some graduate classes during my junior and senior years and they would count toward both my undergraduate and graduate degrees.)**

**I know reading a Christmas story in May is odd, so this gives you an excuse to listen to some holiday music again!**

**Okay, enjoy the chapter now (:**

* * *

"You're gonna fall."

"No. Uh-uh, I'm not. You said yourself that you're bigger. You're more likely to lose your footing." Maya stretched her arm out in an attempt to poke Zig's arm and make him lose his balance.

They were trying to see who could balance themselves on a rather thin, short stone wall that surrounded a local library the longest. Maya's taxi hadn't arrived yet, and despite countless suggestions that it would be fine if he went home, Zig vowed to stay with her until she got home safely.

Zig didn't say anything to his opponent trying to cheat. He instead just scooted over to the right, knowing that her short arms would not be able to reach him.

"Hey, that's not fair," Maya protested. "If you do that, it's practically guaranteed that you'll win."

"I thought you said my freakish large capacity would do me in."

"Hey, I didn't call you fat or anything. You're over-exaggerating just a bit, don't you think? You could still win." Then she said the last part to herself: "Which I'd like."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No, what was it?" he asked again. "Come on, I can still tickle you and keep my balance. What's that? Oh, look, my hand is getting closer to you. Oh, it's inching even further."

"I said I'd like it if you won."

"Why?"

"Because I think you'd look cute if you won."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I know you did. You just want to hear it again."

"Why exactly would you think I'm sexy if I won?"

"_Cute_. I said you'd be cute if you won." She rolled her eyes, then shrugged. "I don't know. I just think you'd have this adorable response and you'd be really happy, even over something dorky, like this."

"Guess we won't ever find out. Such a tragedy." He clutched at his chest in mock despair.

"And why is that?"

"Taxi's here."

"Oh. Well, who wins?"

"This probably could have gone on for much longer, so why don't we just call it a tie and jump down at the same time?"

"Okay, I guess."

"On three. One...two...three!" Zig hopped down ahead of time, leaving Maya standing on the wall.

"Why'd you jump first? It's not a tie anymore?"

"I know. I wanted to be able to tell you that _you_ look sexy when you win." He chuckled. "Even if it's just you getting mad at me for letting you win." He laughed again.

Maya shook her head, picking up her suitcase. Zig put his messenger bag over his shoulder and followed Maya over to the taxi.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you I would wait with you until you were safely home." He glanced from side to side. "This look like your house to you?"

"Why, it does. I actually live in that coffee shop over there." She pointed across the street.

"Oh, so you were already home, but you just wanted to spend some time with me. That's what this whole wall thing was about." He flashed a smile.

"Nice try, lover boy. I've gotta go, though. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Can I have a hug then?" He held his arms out.

Maya put her suitcase down and walked over to Zig, putting her arms around his waist. "Bye," she said when she pulled away, returning to the cab to put her bag in the trunk.

"Forget something?"

"What?" Maya asked.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and showed it to her, signaling that he wanted her to put her number in it. As Maya rolled her eyes yet again, he walked over to her and handed her his phone.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Maya asked, handing Zig his phone a few seconds later.

"Wait," Zig asked after a moment. "Which one are you?" He scrolled through his contacts, yet he couldn't find one labeled with Maya's name.

Maya shrugged, a smirk on her face. "I'll see you around," she said, getting into the cab.

* * *

**I know, a bit of a cliffhanger. I did want to make this longer, but I felt that this would be a nice place to end it. I do enjoy writing for Zaya, especially with how their relationship with one another is in this particular story, so I'll try not to keep you guys waiting too long for an update.**

**Please review and let me know how you're liking this story so far! (: I have some things planned out and I think you'll like them!**

**Have a nice day and good luck with your finals (whenever they are).**


End file.
